


Melodies

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Elias's fingers (that should be a warning right?), F/M, Fat Shaming, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Prompt: “I just can’t help but to see Elias with a “thick” woman I’m Samoan so I’m big and I don’t see many fics with bigger girls. Maybe something like she’s nervous to do it with him for the first time or she broke his rule about fingering herself (because lord his fingers!!) And he helps her and after he lays on her and she combs his hair and tells her how much he loves her? I’m really awkward at requesting sorry 😂 *can the reader also be a wrestler?*”





	Melodies

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this took so long to write. I was really trying to get it just right and I hope you like it anon! Also, I don’t really know much about Mandy Rose yet, but her voice felt right for this. If you all enjoyed it please let me know with comments and kudos. Enjoy!

Mandy Rose smiled sticky sweet at you as she stepped into the ring, alone. Kurt Angle muttered something under his breath; he backed away from your interrupted conversation and the trouble that was doomed to explode eventually. “Y/N, you think you are the reason that people keep up with the women’s division? Oh, honey. Ask anyone of them and they will tell you who they came to see: Absolution, led by the creator of the-“

“Imma stop you right there.” You had heard enough. Fast as lightning you snatched her microphone and tossed it over your shoulder. “Mandy, I’ve seen your abilities in the ring. They are good. They have to be for you to have gotten this far and I applaud you. But not you, nor your friend Paige, are the creator of anything.” You paused as the crowd agreed with you. “Women have been making waves in the WWE since before you were even an idea. Mae Young. Chyna. Trish Status. Aj Lee. Legends, every single one of them. Legends I grew up watching. You probably did too. Your rings skills are good, but they are not legendary, and this ‘Revolution’ thing you keep harping on… it is the result of generations of women wrestlers before you. So show some respect and shut your mouth.”

The crowd was so loud you barely heard what Mandy spat back, but once you caught on to what she was saying, you felt like a little girl in an empty arena.

“Yeah, and all that history has lead up to your fat ass standing in the ring. You don’t belong here. Why don’t you take several visits to the gym before you talk to me like that again?”

While the arena couldn’t hear her, Kurt did and separated you. He set a match between you for later that night, but you barely heard him as Mandy repeated what she said, though staying out of mic range. She cackled triumphantly when she could see the words sinking in. There were a couple of matches until then, and you spent that time trying to get her words out of your head. But as the bell rang, all of your efforts sputtered out as she continued her verbal attack.

“How does Elias even look at you? I know he’s a big man, but do his fingertips touch when he hugs you? Or does he have to squeeze?”

You used her words to fuel your energy, sending her repeatedly to the mat.

“One more question: does he kiss you in the dark?”

With a furious scream, you dug your fingers into her scalp and sent her hurtling across the ring. She bounced off the post back to where you could pin her. As the referee called ‘three’ she chuckled. You won the match, but she won the war.

You left the ring quickly and made your way backstage to a lesser-used screen. Elias still had a match, and even though you were feeling broken you wanted to be there for him no matter the outcome of his match.

How can he even look at you?

You shook Mandy’s voice out of your head and focused on Elias’s playing. He was interrupted oddly enough by Curt Hawkins. Two minutes later he had beaten Curt Hawkins. Which meant he was soon to be on his way to you. All muscle and pride and probably humming something sinful.

You couldn’t let him find you.

Do his fingertips touch when he hugs you?

You scrambled to your locker room and locked the door, then slid down it to sit on the floor.

Or does he have to squeeze?

Thunderous knocking made you jump with a squeak. You clapped your hand over your mouth as Elias continued to knock on your door, though less loudly.

“Y/N? Are you in there? Can I come in?” The door creaked as he leaned closer almost as if he could sense you through it. “I have some melodies I want to run by you,” he rumbled. Melodies was his codeword for the way he would hum into your pussy while pinning you to whatever flat surface was handy. Elias hummed in confusion when you kept silent and walked off to look for you, even as you sat on your floor rubbing your thighs together.

He had a rule against it, being incredibly jealous of fulfilling your desires, but his damn voice was too much. And it was all you would allow yourself to have: his voice. You slipped your fingers under the waistbands of your layers and replaced Mandy’s words seared into your brain with pleasure. Then the crescendo replaced everything. His voice. Her words. Your fear. You let out a soft cry as your mind felt blissfully empty.

The hard door bit into your shoulder blades as you fought towards breathing evenly before you would head out. You changed out and focused on appearing as normal as ever: tired after your match and ready for sleep. Which was not unusual. Nothing on your mind, nothing bothering you, just tired. Normal. You said goodbye to people on your way out and heard from a few that Elias was still roaming the arena annoying Balor with music. You chuckled. You would be long asleep at the hotel before he came back.

That was the plan anyway.

When you dropped your bags on the floor of your shared hotel room, the light over the corner chair clicked on, revealing a calm and collected Elias.

“What happened to you?” Elias’ eyebrows scrunched together with worry. “I couldn’t find you. Where’d you go?”

“Nowhere.” You avoided his gaze by unpacking. “I watched your match on that back screen, then changed out, then… just normal things. Why, where’d you go?”

“I talked to Kurt Angle. And then to the ref from your match.”

You felt your throat constrict around the words you tried to form. “Oh.”

“And then when I doubled back to your locker room, I heard something that is usually for my ears only. Do you want to talk about it?”

You shifted your weight from one foot to the other. Don’t. Please, don’t. You don’t belong here. “Elias, I… no. I really don’t want to talk about it.”

Elias walked over to stand just within reach. “But you need to?” He hummed. “Y/N, what’s on your mind? You can tell me.” He grazed his fingers down your arm making you shiver with a cacophony of emotions.

Or does he have to squeeze?

You stepped back and grabbed your bathroom things and your sleeping clothes. The lump in your throat was making it hard to breathe, but you fought to hide it all. “I’m just tired. But I’ll see you in the morning, bright eyed and bushy tailed. And ready for whatever you want for breaking your rule.”

Elias caught your arm before you could escape. “The rule isn’t to …come here,” he said gently. You let him pull you sit on the bed next to him. “The rule isn’t a law that must never be broken just because I said so. It’s to make sure you know how much you are loved. You don’t have to obey it just to keep me… satisfied. I’m happy if you’re happy.”

“But how could you be happy with me? I’m… I’ve got more rolls… my power comes from throwing my weight at people. Not muscle. Not skill. What do you see in me?” The lump in your throat finally choked you and you gasped. Your knuckles lightened as you clasped your hands in your lap. Elias softly placed his hand on top.

“I see the beautiful woman that I love in heart, soul, mind, and body. A woman who has more talent than half the roster, and one I am always excited to see compete, whether it’s on the screen or from fighting by her side. Y/N, you are both graceful and powerful when you move. In the ring and out.” He reached up and pushed a curl behind your ear. “Tell me, what do you need?”

“Just hold me.” You made no movement to move closer to him, but Elias wrapped his arm around your waist. He pulled your head to rest on his shoulder. Once your breathing came easier, you nuzzled your cheek against his nose. He kissed your forehead and down your face to your lips, pressing harder and harder until you turned to twist your fingers in his hair and returned the kiss. He helped you wriggle up the bed so you could lay back on the cushions with his arms still around you and your head tucked under his. Your head rested against his chest in prime position to feel it rumble as Elias began to hum.

It was calming. The tune easily replaced the thoughts in your head, but also sparked something else.

The humming stopped as Elias felt you tense. “What is it?”

You licked your lips to stall for time. “Is… is that one of those melodies you wanted me to hear?”

Elias chuckled. “Yes. Do you want to hear them now or stay like this?”

With each passing second, you could feel your anxieties creeping back up to the surface. “Now,” you rushed, “please.” You fumbled with his shirt and then the buckle on his jeans, desperate to win the race for your confidence. He helped you strip down until you were just in your bra and panties, though they didn’t last long either once he began to kiss his way down your body. He tossed your bra to the floor with the rest of the clothes and kneaded your ample breasts. Inch by inch, he kissed down between your breasts, over your stomach, over your curves, down to one side where his beard scratched against the inside of your thigh. You whimpered as he continued to avoid your sex. His fingers danced around the edges of the fabric and then eased your panties down, following them down your leg with soft kisses. By the time he worked back up your other leg to your hip, you were contorting trying to feel him where you needed him.

He nipped at your hip, then hummed deeply into your sex. You bucked off the bed and moaned. Elias spread his hands across your hips to hold you in place as he kissed and sucked and licked and hummed into your pussy. You fought to keep quiet so you could hear the way he growled when your thighs tightened around his head. Elias chuckled and leaned up, making you whine at the loss.

“Oh, no. I want to hear you.” He again ran his beard across the inside of your thighs and murmured, “every sigh and cry; it’s all beautiful, so give it to me.” He caught your eye one more time, your arousal glistening in his beard, then he went back to pulling every possible sound of pleasure from your lips.

When he was satisfied you were no longer holding back, he began to use his fingers.

Years of practicing the guitar and wrestling had created some rough calluses. Often, they caught on your sweaters and pulled on the fabric of your nicer clothes. Yet they were one of the best tools in his repertoire. Coated in your arousal, each one heightened the pleasure brought on by perfectly experienced fingers. Combined with the continued humming and borderline singing into your heat you were ready to tip over the edge within minutes.

Your thighs shook and shivered, and you buried your fingers in his hair tugging him closer. Elias took your signals and sped up his efforts, curling into just the right spots to make you see phosphenes behind your eyelids. Elias moaned one more time and then sucked down hard on your clit. He continued to pump his fingers in and out, but he leaned up to watch the euphoria send ripples across your body and see your face relax into a bright blissful smile.

Lost to the world, you barely felt him move up the bed to lay at your side. His fingers sucked clean of your essence, danced across your collarbone until you found enough energy to tilt your face towards him. You felt drowsy, but with a slight movement of your leg, you could feel his arousal still confined in his boxer briefs. His ministrations to your collarbone stilled as you reached down and feathered across his clothed length. He shimmed them down his legs. You readied to spread your legs for him to slot between but gasped when he pulled you up to sit on his stomach.

“Wha-“

“Do you trust me?” Elias’s eyes glinted with pupil-blown lust.

He waited until you nodded, then guided you slide back and forth on his length trapped between your bodies. Every once in a while, you shuddered as your clit hit the curve of an ab or the tip of his cock. You were about ready to collapse onto his chest before he grasped your hips and guided his length to your entrance. He eased you up and down, thrusting his hips gently until you took control and sank the rest of the way with a sigh. You wanted to feel the burn of him, but he held you down until your walls fluttered with impatience.

“Please, Elias,” you groaned, digging your nails into his pecs.

Elias let out a shuddered breath and gripped you tighter. “Don’t play with me, ‘cause you’re playing with fire, sweetheart.” He smirked as you froze, then raised you up so he could snap his hips to meet yours. Over and over again, he found different places that made you cry out his name. “That’s right. But you know what’s even better than knowing you’re mine?” He held you down as your orgasm simmered under the surface. “I want you to say it after me. ‘I am beautiful.’”

“I… I am beautiful,” you stuttered. Desperately you circled your hips to steal some relief.

Elias didn’t stop you but gave you a few more thrusts before pausing again. “Now: ‘I am talented.’”

“I am talented.” You gasped as Elias reached up and tweaked your nipples.

“One more,” he said, continuing to play with your breasts. “’I am loved.’”

Your chest felt tight and it was hard to breathe with your release sitting just out of reach. “I… oh, Elias.” He still had one strong hand on your waist and was going to tease you until you finished the statement. “I am… loved.”

You cried out as he dropped his hand to thumb circles into your clit. You fell forward enough to have to brace yourself on his chest, giving Elias more room to bring you to a toe-curling climax. He followed soon after your walls clamped down on him, drawing out pleased moans from both of you.

Elias cleaned you up a few moments later. He sprawled out on the bed in his favorite position: his head on your stomach with his hair draping over you so you could run your fingers through it. You almost fell asleep doing just that, like you had many times before, but his voice broke through your post-sex haze.

“I love you, Y/N. You are perfect as you are. Talented and beautiful and brilliant. We can do this every night until you believe me if you want. Please promise that you won’t hide away from me again?” When you didn’t answer immediately, he reached up and caught your hand.

You gave it a squeeze. “I promise, though I might need frequent reminders.” He released you so you could continue. It didn’t take long before your eyelids grew heavy again. You almost missed it, but you heard Elias humming the melody from earlier. It was the last thing you heard before you drifted off to sleep.


End file.
